


Computer Virus 4

by NothingSuspiciousHere



Series: Mcyt Smutshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Skeppy is a computer program, Smut, computer virus au, demon badboyhalo, dom skeppy, sub badboyhalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSuspiciousHere/pseuds/NothingSuspiciousHere
Summary: The Unofficial 4th part to Computer Virus----Bad jerks off while Skeppy watches. That's it. I'm testing the waters
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Mcyt Smutshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 424





	Computer Virus 4

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the original creator of this AU, I think the original creator is Sapnap_Simp19 on Wattpad  
> And yes I had permission to make this from him
> 
> \----
> 
> ⚠️If you're uncomfortable with this ship then please don't proceed⚠️
> 
> I'm testing the waters for bigger stories, please don't yell at me

The demon sat on his bed, staring nervously into the computer screen. His breathing got heavier, “S-Skeppy…” He whined. 

“Fuck…” Skeppy exhaled quietly, as he watched Bad run his hand under his own hoodie. Bad gripped onto the hem of his hoodie and pulled it up, exposing his chest. 

A blush spread across Skeppy’s face as he watched Bad. “God.. You’re so beautiful, Bad.” He said, just barely audible under Bad’s whimpers. 

“P-please…” He breathed out, “Keep doing that…” Bad gripped his hoodie in his teeth, running his hands down to his crotch. 

Skeppy bit his lip, watching Bad’s hand closely. “You’re so pretty.. so good..” 

Bad closed his eyes tightly as he started to palm himself through his pants. Bad let out a few muffled moans. 

“Take them off for me, Bad.” Skeppy ordered, his voice was sweet but also stern. 

Bad whined as he stopped giving himself stimulation. He sat up a little to slide his pants and boxers down. 

Skeppy grinned slightly at the sight. Bad’s half lidded eyes, the deep blush and the hoodie between his jaws threatened to drive Skeppy crazy. 

He watched Bad wrap his fingers around his painfully hard cock. He pumped it a few times, shivering. 

“You’re so sensitive, Bad..” Skeppy whispered, “It’s so cute.” 

Bad opened his mouth, letting his hoodie fall again, “S-Skeppy…” He whined. “Mmh..~” Bad closed his eyes, picking up the pace. 

“God, I wish I could fuck you until you’re screaming my name.” Skeppy admitted. 

Bad bit his lip, stifling another moan, and he shot a glare at Skeppy, “L-Language.. Ah~” He threw his head back, “B-but I.. Oh my gosh…” Bad cut himself off to moan, “I wish that too..” 

“Go faster for me, Bad.” Skeppy ordered, and Bad obeyed. He started to stroke himself faster, becoming much more vocal. Skeppy watched, biting his lip. 

Bad hung his head, moaning louder. “S-Skeppy..” He panted, “Please..” 

“Please what?” 

“Ah.. Please can…” Bad hesitated, “Can I cum..?” He breathed out. 

Skeppy grinned, but he decided to be nice, “Yes. Cum for me, Bad.”

Bad moaned Skeppy’s name loudly as he came, bucking his hips. “Oh.. oh my gosh..” Bad panted heavily. 

“That was amazing…” Skeppy chuckled quietly, enjoying how messy Bad looked. 

Bad stared at Skeppy, still blushing. “I.. I’m gonna clean up.. give me a second.”

Skeppy watched Bad walk away, he let out a sigh. He really needs to get out of this computer.


End file.
